Temple of the Monkey God
This is about the big fat poop in Bloons TD 5. Were you looking for the Monkey Temple in Bloons TD 4 Expansion? Temple of the Monkey God, Sun God Temple or Monkey God Temple is the final upgrade of the Super Monkey on Path 1. It is the most expensive upgrade in BTD5, costing $85,000 in Easy, $100,000 in Medium, $108,000 on Hard. When Sun God is upgraded to Temple, everything in the range of the Sun God will disappear and is sacrificed. Sacrifices are what makes this tower worth its price. If you buy this upgrade with another one within range, the other one will disappear, so try to space them out if you buy multiple ones. The Temple Of The Monkey God can be unlocked once the user reaches rank 32 and when the player gets enough XP after he/she gets the Sun God. Note that the temple requires some sacrifice to effectively defeat bloons. The temple can attack Camo Bloons regardless of upgrades or sacrifices. Sacrifices Overview These temples have many "optional" attacks, based on the which other, nearby towers, are sacrificed. They have six attack types. Here they are, with a list of sacrfices needed to obtain them: *Frozen attack, from Ice Tower. *Glue splatter, from Glue Gunner. *Tornados, from Monkey Apprentice. *Missiles, from Bomb Tower and Mortar Tower. *Stronger sun rays, from Super Monkey. *Dart or blade volleys, from various towers. Unique Abilities, and Sacrifices Needed to Get Them To build the most powerful temple, sacrifice the following nine maxed towers: *'' To get longer freeze time, sacrifice Ice Tower - Viral Frost. *To get larger freeze radius, sacrifice Ice Tower -Ice TowerAbsolute Zero. *To get more corrosive glue splatter, sacrifice Glue Gunner - Bloon Liquefier. *To get larger glue splatter, sacrifice Glue Gunner - Glue Striker. *To get stronger tornados, sacrifice Monkey Apprentice - Tempest Tornado. *To get larger tornados, sacrifice Monkey Apprentice - Summon Phoenix. *To get greater missile damage against ceramic bloons, sacrifice Bomb Tower - MOAB Assassin. *To get six missiles per 1.5 seconds, sacrifice Mortar Tower - Big One or Artillery Battery. *To get stronger sun rays, sacrifice Super Monkey - Technological Terror. Sacrificing other tower types duplicate the 16 blade volleys per second benefit provided by sacrificing the Super Monkey - Technological Terror. track with the best sacrifices and power (Ice, Glue, Tornado, Missile and Blades). The yellow circle highlights the target of the attack.]]'Abilities obtained, by Sacrificed Tower''' Dart Monkey: *Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *Juggernaut: 16 dart volley per second *Super Monkey Fan Club: 16 blade volley per second Tack Shooter: *Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *Ring of Fire: 16 blade volley per second *Blade Maelstrom: 16 blade volley per second Sniper Monkey: *Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *Cripple MOAB: 16 blade volley per second *Supply Drop: 16 blade volley per second Boomerang Thrower: *Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *Glaive Lord: 16 blade volley per second *Turbo Charge: 16 blade volley per second Ice Tower: *Basic tower: Ice ball fired every 1.5 seconds *Viral Frost: Ice ball fired every second (freezes bloons extreme long) *Absolute Zero : Ice ball fired every second (larger freeze radius) Glue Gunner: *Basic tower: Glue ball fired every second *Bloon Liquefier: Glue ball fired every second (extremely corrosive) *Glue Striker: Glue ball fired every second (large splatter) Monkey Apprentice: *Basic tower: Tornado fired every 1.5 seconds *Tempest Tornado: Tornado fired every second (can pop 2 layers of bloons) *Summon Phoenix: Tornado fired every second (large tornadoes) Bomb Tower: *Basic tower: Missile fired every 1.5 seconds *Bloon Impact: 2 Missiles fired every 1.5 seconds *MOAB Assassin: Missile fired extra damage ceramic bloons every 1.5 seconds Mortar Tower: *Basic tower: 3 Missile fired every 1.5 seconds *Big One: 6 Missiles fired every 1.5 seconds *Artillery Battery: 6 Missiles fired every 1.5 seconds Monkey Buccaneer: *Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *Aircraft Carrier: 16 blade volley per second *Monkey Pirates: 16 blade volley per second Monkey Ace: *Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *Spectre: 16 blade volley per second *Ground Zero: 16 blade volley per second Spike Factory: *Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *Spiked Mines: 16 blade volley per second *Spike Storm: 16 blade volley per socond Dartling Gun: *Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *Ray of Doom: 16 blade volley per second *Bloon Area Denial System: 16 blade volley per second Banana Farm: *Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *Banana Research Facility: 16 blade volley per second *Banana Investments Advisory: 16 blade volley per second. Monkey Village: *Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *High Energy Beacon: 16 blade volley per second *MIB Call to Arms: 16 blade volley per second Super Monkey: *Basic tower: 16 blade volley per second *Temple of The Monkey God: 16 blade volley per second *Technological Terror: 16 blade volley per second and stronger sun rays *Sun God: 16 blade volley per second Ninja Monkey: *Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *Bloonjitsu: 16 blade volley per second *Sabotage Supply Lines: 16 blade volley per second Notes *A Temple of the Monkey God can be created without making any sacrifices. The upgrade will increase the tower's power, although not as significantly as with sacrifices. *If Bloon Impact is used as a sacrifice, only two rockets are fired per second, rather than three. *A 16 blade volley is slightly more powerful than 16 dart volley. *More than a single tower is sacrificed - everything in the current Sun God's range (this value may vary due to range upgrades and Monkey Village upgrades) is sacrificed. *If a sum of the actual buy prices (not sell prices) of all the sacrificed towers is $4000 or greater then the Temple Of The Monkey God will shoot 16 blade volley instead of 16 dart volley. The price is calculated with all actual upgrades of the towers sacrificed. *To fit more, don't upgrade the tower's range until the temple is built. *A fully upgraded maximum power Temple is much better than 2-3 minimum power ones. *A dart volley will pop two layers and hit 8 bloons maximum. *A blade volley can pop 4 layers and hit 10 bloons. If multiple similar upgrades (e.g. Ray of Doom and M.I.B Call To Arms) are sacrificed, their combined prices will count towards the overall total for a more expensive and powerful sacrifice. One of the cheapest maximum power Temple Of The Monkey God, is produced by sacrificing: 3 Big One Mortars, one Viral Frost, one Bloon Liquefier, one Tempest Tornado, and a 4/2 Village. Starting with the village and placing everything within its range, this TOTMG costs $241450 on hard. A Temple Of The Monkey God made in the above manner, entirely on its own on the map, can easily dispatch 25 ZOMGs before they get halfway around most tracks. Tested with the Temple Of The Monkey God in the center of The Rink, on its own, it can take down over 50 ZOMGs (with minor spacing between them, rather than holding down the ZOMG-spawn-key) before any of it reaches halfway around the second loop. But if playing in freeplay mode the ZOMGs get faster and faster in the higher rounds and will eventually get past even a track completely surrounded be maxed TOTMGs so it is good to have a balance of MOAB cripplers and TTs aswell for getting higher scores. In Hard Mode, a single maxed 4/2 Temple of the Monkey God and 2/1 Monkey Village well-placed to cover as much of the track as possible (i.e., close to the center) are capable of winning up to Round 100. (Survivability especially beyond this varies according to track difficulty and luck of random RBE spawns in freeplay.) You can experiment with sacrifices in sandbox mode. Trivia *A Temple of the Monkey God will not attack until its construction animation has finished. *A Temple of the Monkey God cannot sacrifice a Wizard Lord or Monkey Town in their respective Special Missions. *In Bloons TD5 iOS, if the player upgrades to Temple of the Monkey God, the player is given an option if he/she can officially upgrade to it. *Temple of the Monkey God is the most expensive and largest upgrade in Bloons Tower Defense 5. *During its construction animation (before the head pops up), there is a picture of a skull on the Temple. *All special agent towers apart from Bloonberry Bush can be sacrificed, but they only add a blade attack. *You used to be able to place other towers much closer to TOTMGs so more towers could be fit onto the map and higher highscores were possible. Since this change it makes it much more difficult if not impossible to beat the old all-time highscores as easily. * TOMG Supermonkey.png|Art for the Temple of the Monkey God Monkey Of the Temple God - ZOMG.png|A Temple Of The Monkey God Attacking Super Quick! Temple of The Monkey Gods.png|2 Temples near each other. TMG +MOAB.png|A Temple Of The Monkey God Attacking 4 M.O.A.Bs 17totmg.png|17 Temples packed into The Rink! Sem título.png|20 Temples in the Lightning Scar map! If you sell a Temple of the Monkey God before its construction animation is done, it will not disappear until the animation is finished. *Sacrificing towers also improves the main sunray attack. *Placing a temple within a Monkey Village's radius will make the 'head' face right. *The Bloons TD 5 Deluxe sunrays look different, but have no statistical change. *Only towers that have their centres within range of the Super Monkey will be sacrificed. How to put Temples near each other Step 1.png|Step 1: Place a Super Monkey. Step 2.png|Step 2: Upgrade it fully on the first path ONLY. Step 3.png|Step 3: Place another Super Monkey beside the Temple. Remember about the range! Step 4.png|Step 4: Upgrade it fully on the first path ONLY. References *http://ninjakiwi.com/Games/Tower-Defense/Bloons-Tower-Defense-5-Deluxe.html Category:Final Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Camo Detectors Category:Radius Boost Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles